Sing
Sing es una canción escrita por Joe Raposo para Barrio Sésamo/Plaza Sésamo en 1971, con el dúo musical estadounidense The Carpenters realizando una nueva versión en 1973, momento en el que la canción se hizo aún más famosa y muy exitosa. Sing aparece varias veces en Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, a pesar de que nunca se escucha su versión completa en el juego, tampoco es mencionada por su nombre, ni está presente en Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Original Soundtrack. La versión de Sing de Peace Walker fue cantada por Cindy Asada, y fue producida por Yasuhiko Warita. Letra Sing, sing a song Sing out loud'' '' Sing out strong Sing of good things not bad Sing of happy not sad. Sing, sing a song Make it simple to last Your whole life long Don't worry that it's not Good enough for anyone Else to hear Just sing, sing a song. Sing, sing a song Let the world sing along Sing of love there could be Sing for you and for me. Sing, sing a song Make it simple to last Your whole life long Don't worry that it's not Good enough for anyone Else to hear Just sing, sing a song.'' Apariciones * La canción aparece por primera vez en el Prólogo de Peace Walker, cuando Ramón Gálvez Mena reproduce el cassette Entre dos mujeres, grabado anteriormente por Cécile Cosima Caminades. Gálvez le muestra a Snake que se escucha la voz de The Boss en la grabación, razón por la que Big Boss aceptaría la oferta del soviético. * Las IA de Cipher GW-Pupa 5000, TJ-Chrysalis 6000, y TR-Cocoon 7000, incluso el Metal Gear ZEKE tararean un fragmento de Sing en tonos altos cuando atacan. Cuando Snake entra en las Unidades de IA, incluyendo a AL-Aurelia 8000 y exceptuando a la IA de The Boss, se escucha en el fondo una versión de Sing en tonos altos. * Cécile le menciona a Snake que la segunda voz de mujer en la grabación Entre dos mujeres estaba cantando una extraña canción, antes de que Cécile fuera descubierta y capturada por Strangelove. * La versión de estudio de la canción puede ser escuchada en el fondo cuando Strangelove le muestra por primera vez la IA de The Boss a Big Boss. * La misma versión anterior es reproducida en una radio mientras Strangelove tortura a Snake. * Peace Walker canta la canción al final del Capítulo 4 de Peace Walker, luego de reincorporarse, al mismo tiempo que se hunde en el Lago Nicaragua. Strangelove y Big Boss especulan que esto representa los ideales de The Boss, "cantar" en vez de luchar. * Parte de la canción es reproducida en los créditos del juego, aunque esta versión es con estática de radio en el fondo. Trivia Sing suele ser reproducida por Strangelove, indicando que podría ser una de sus canciones favoritas. En la novelización de Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Sing es reemplazada por "Imagine" de John Lennon. Canción Versión de The Carpenters: none Categoría:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Categoría:Música